


Of lions and wolves

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not a Cersei/Jaime fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Jaime laughs as he is bound into his chains, he is his own son’s prisoner
Relationships: Catelyn - Relationship, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (mentioned), Jaime Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Of lions and wolves

Jaime laughs as he is bound into his chains, how the gods love a jape to make him a prisoner of his own son. 

When Robb comes to him, Jaime squints in an effort to see any Lannister in him and yet he sees none, he is all Tully, a fish instead of a lion. Or a wolf. 

Part of Jaime wants to expose his secret, wonders what the boy would do should he know that his true father lives and is before him. He holds his tongue, the boy’s beast haunts his steps and Jaime doesn’t want his throat ripped out should the boy take it badly. He wouldn’t believe him anyway. But Jaime does love to stir the pot and the Stark’s so uptight it is practically impossible not to try.

He’s still smiling when Catelyn comes to him, regal and remote with eyes that burn, he remembers her passion, how she’d dragged her nails across his shoulders as she’d begged him to fuck her harder. It had been a short affair but passionate, when Ned’s frequent absences and when Cersei banned him from her bed for some infraction he had found Catelyn and she him. He’d enjoyed her, this honourable Tully wife, still a Tully after years in the north. 

“He seems like a good boy,” Jaime says conversationally.

“He is,”

“His father must be proud.” 

Catelyn flushes and Jaime licks his lips at the remembrance of that rosy glow brought to her skin by his touch and she remembers it too. He moves in his chains, languid as if he were on a bed with silk sheets. The flush deepens as does the hatred in her eyes. That’s how it’s always been. He can forget her for leagues at a time, he has Cersei so he has the world and yet when he is with Catelyn all he can see is her, all he wants is her, to feel the shocking red of her hair in his hands, the sweet swell of her body against his, wants to pin her to the nearest hard surface and fuck her till they both scream. The way they had made Robb. 

“Don’t you dare!” Catelyn seethes, she understands him in a way no one even Cersei does not. Cersei is part of him but Catelyn is the maiden, all honour and valour and goodness. Cersei is glorious sin and he does love sinning. 

Jaime lifts an eyebrow. “The boy should know whose seed he is.”

“He is Ned’s son!” Catelyn says tightly. 

“You hope!” Jaime bites back. “Let us hope the lion doesn’t emerge at the most inopportune moment,” his mouth is a knife’s edge. He knew he could not claim Robb as he can claim any of his children. But it was fun to stick the knife in and twist it in the Lady Stark. At least he didn’t pretend the way Catelyn did, at least he was honest in his desires. That was what had broken them in the end.

“You look lovely tonight, Lady Stark. Widowhood becomes you,” he raises an eyebrow. “Is that’s why you came? Is your widows bed cold? Though that never stopped you before when dear Ned was alive.” He licks his lips. “Slip out of that gown and we’ll see if I’m still up to it. Make a brother or sister for Robb”

He pulls on his bounds, they clink in the night air, Catelyn lunges forward and Jaime wonders if she’s going to strangle him with her bare hands but it’s her lips on his that stir him, he curls his body into hers, eager for her warmth. The kiss is bruising and he can feel himself stir in his breeches but Catelyn pulls away and calls into the darkness for a stranger. And Jaime wonders what else this night has in store for him.


End file.
